


After Getting Hurt

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [56]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 56 - “Would you just hold still?”
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Series: Drabble Collection [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 21





	After Getting Hurt

If there was one thing that annoyed Alice about Robin, it was her inability to stay still when she was hurt and Alice was trying to help her. She had enough training from Rumple to know how to cure wounds, but it was hard when Robin would just. Keep. Moving.

"Would you just hold still?" Alice finally said, looking up at Robin with a slight glare.

"You know me, Tower Girl. Really bad at doing that."

"Next time I won't help," Alice said to her fiancé.

"Sure you won't," Robin said with a grin.

Alice couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
